Les prénoms de l'adolescence
by SangDeGryf
Summary: Adolescence: Période entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte, ou l'on développe des maladies, ou l'on commence à comprendre le sens de la vie sans le vouloir. L'instant ou ou les seules personnes qui vous soutiennent ne sont pas celles qui devrait le faire, celui ou les jours vous jouent des tours, et que vous vous détestez.
1. Ana

Titre : Ana

Auteur : Moi

Rating : T

Résumé : Et si vous lisiez ?

Nda : Voilà le premier chapitre de mon recueil. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Réponse aux reviews :

Anonymous : Merci beaucoup ^^

SarahLolita : Merci beaucoup^^. Bah j'ai jouée la carte de l'originalité^^. Bisous

Tialepingouin : Merci pour ta review ça me fais plaisir que celui-ci t'ais plu.

Lordess Ananda Teenorag : Merciiii Capt'aine.

Remerciements:

Merci à Sue Heartland, la meilleure des bêtas, qui a eue l'amabilité de me lire, de me corriger et de me faire progresser, alors s merci^^. Allez faire un tour sur son profil franchement, il est génial!

Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

« Grosse ». Tu sais, ce mot qu'on balance à tout va, sans penser aux conséquences ? Voilà, cette fille, elle l'a pris au sérieux. Se surveiller, s'interdire toute nourriture, l'avaler pour mieux la vomir. Comment peut-elle se battre ? Les jours s'en vont, les kilos aussi, emmenant avec eux la force et le courage. Tellement qu'elle n'a plus d'envie, plus de vie. Elle se laisse mourir, elle veut juste qu'on lui dise qu'elle est mince. Mais comment en est-elle arrivée là, cette fille mal dans sa peau?

Elle était seule, comme toujours en fait. Personne à qui parler, seulement les insultes qu'on lui profère : « T'es grosse, pends-toi ! Bah nan, j'suis bête, la corde se casserait sous ton poids, baleine !». Et puis un jour, elle l'a vue, elle l'a rencontrée :

 _Salut, moi c'est Ana, oui je sais, on ne se connait pas._

 _Mais je suis l'amie de beaucoup de gens comme toi._

 _Je t'en prie, n'aie pas peur._

 _Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur._

 _Comme les autres, ton corps est une erreur._

Alors comment réagir, si même le diable lui proposait de maigrir ? Hésitante et sans arme, elle a accepté, loin de se douter du mal qu'elle allait se faire. Un soir, elle s'est décidée, elle n'a rien mangé au dîner. Fière de sa résolution, elle était persuadée qu'Ana l'aiderait.

 _Je vais t'aider à maigrir,_

 _T'empêcher de souffrir._

 _Même si pour cela il faudra peut-être mourir._

Et elle avait tenu parole. Ce cercle vicieux l'avait complètement ravagée, laissée pour morte, à l'intérieur, du moins. Elle voulait juste une chose, qu'on lui dise qu'elle était mince. Et au lieu de se satisfaire de la perte de ses trois kilos en trop, elle a continué, pour ressembler à elles, les mannequins à la ligne parfaite. Quelles filles ne rêvent pas d'être aussi fines qu'elles ? La moindre trace de nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir. Chaque repas était une épreuve. Résister à l'envie de manger, et ne s'autoriser qu'une miette, les deux doigts au fond de la gorge, la tête dans la cuvette. Mais si seulement une autre idée lui traversait la tête, elle ne se perdrait pas sur ce chemin noir.

 _Tu verras ce que l'on peut faire à deux._

 _Écoute-moi : il n'y a que les maigres qui sont heureux._

 _La nourriture n'est qu'une facette,_

 _Va plutôt te faire vomir en cachette._

 _Crois-moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux._

 _Toute cette bouffe ne te sert à rien,_

 _Perdre des kilos c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sain._

 _« Je suis moche, grosse », répète-toi ça tous les matins._

Oh, pour ça, Ana pouvait être fière. Elle l'a détruite, cette petite fille. Elle est maintenant si maigre, qu'on peut compter ses côtes, ses os. Elle est mal, si mal, et pourtant elle se trouve grosse, si grosse. Elle veut perdre du poids, toujours plus de poids. Elle monte sur la balance, cet instrument de torture et de vérité. Trente-cinq kilos… C'est trop, beaucoup trop. Il faut encore maigrir. Ana avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait. Mais elle ne lui fait que gerber ses tripes face au miroir, lui creusant peau et os un peu plus chaque jour. Oh Ana, comment peux-tu lui faire cela ?

Elle est allongée, dans le noir. Elle n'a plus la force de tenir debout, ni celle de pleurer. Elle est seule, dans l'ombre, de sa chambre. Elle pense à sa vie, à Ana, à l'obsession de son poids, quand tout à coup, elle hume l'air. Oh, cette douce et délicate odeur sucrée ! Oui, celle des crêpes de Maman. Elle trouve la force de se hisser debout. Elle descend lentement les marches de l'escalier, ignorant ses vertiges et ses maux de têtes. Elle contemple la table, ce majestueux meuble portant sur lui l'objet de son désir : de la nourriture. Alors elle s'approche, doucement. Trois, deux, puis plus qu'un mètre entre elle et la table. Un doigt, une main. Stop, c'est trop, elle craque. Elle saisit l'objet de son plus grand fantasme : une crêpe, simplement pour la sentir de plus près. Cette odeur si familière, lui rappelant celle de ses souvenirs d'enfance, ceux où son poids n'importait pas. Elle commet alors ce crime, elle croque. Mauvaise idée, car maintenant, elle a des nausées. Elle se précipite aux toilettes, y plonge la tête, et vomit ses tripes. Le cercle vicieux est revenu, Ana aussi.

 _Piégée dans mes règles, fais tes prières !_

 _Je t'enfermerai six pieds sous terre,_

 _Je ferai de ta vie un enfer_

 _Pour que tes os et ta peau en crèvent._

Elle relève la tête, en entendant sa mère s'inquiéter. Elle la rassure, remonte dans sa chambre, s'allonge et supplie : Ana, pourquoi joues-tu ainsi avec moi ? Tu m'as enlevé mes formes, que finalement j'aimais bien, mieux que tous ces creux. Tu me détruis… Je t'en prie, Ana, pars, pars loin de moi. Nous deux, ça ne marchera pas. J'ai besoin de manger, mais si tu es là, je n'arriverai qu'à me vider. Je n'en peux plus de ce miroir, de ce reflet qu'il me renvoie. Il ne reste que moi et mon fantôme, moi et mon squelette. Pars Ana, et ne reviens jamais.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais Ana est restée, si longtemps qu'elle a fait souffrir des innocents. Elle a ignoré les plaintes de ses victimes, trop heureuse de son influence. Elle les a entrainés tous peu à peu vers l'autodestruction. Cette fille aussi. Trop faible, elle a succombé, épuisée par cette lutte acharnée contre elle-même. Et elle est partie, pour toujours.

Adieu, Silvia.

 _Ana Rexie_

* * *

 _(Paroles en Italiques) Ornella Tempesta (Ana) Anorexie_


	2. Cel (Cat)

Titre : Cel

Auteur : Gryfounette

Rating : T

Nda : Voilà ma vie, enfin du moins une partie

Réponses aux reviews de Merci :

LyriaLTempesta : Je ne sais pas qui a piqué ton pseudo, mais je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas toi…

Guest : Merci beaucoup.

Merci encore à Sue, la plus merveilleuse des betâ, qui m'a relu et aidée. Merci à toi. 3

* * *

Elle était assise dans sa chambre, devant son ordi. Mais elle n'était pas sur Twitter, Facebook ou Instagram, comme toutes les filles de son âge. Non, elle était en larmes, regardant diverses solutions pour s'en sortir. Se dégager de ses blessures. Elle voulait arrêter, elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais Cel ne voulait pas la lâcher, continuant à creuser son désespoir. Désespoir causé par le plus important des sentiments. L'amour… Ce sentiment que l'on espère toute sa vie, si beau, et pourtant si cruel. Seulement, l'amour, c'est comme domestiquer un oiseau capricieux. Identique à la colombe dont on apercevait l'ombre, et que l'on espérait saisir, nous faisant souffrir le martyr rien que pour l'effleurer. Et cette fois, il s'était posé malencontreusement sur une fille, et non pas un garçon. Pourquoi une fille ? On lui répétait sans cesse que c'était contre nature. Elle doutait, réfléchissait à sa nature, et ces moments d'incertitude, Cel s'en emparait, afin de faire couler le sang, et montrer la voie à suivre, celle des rêves impossibles. Alors, sur les conseils de Cel, elle s'approcha avec prudence de la cible choisie par le petit oiseau. Cel lui répétait sans arrêt qu'elle devait y croire, que le carmin de son sang était la plus belle preuve de son amour. Elle ne cesse de lui dire que son corps doit prendre tous les coups pour que son cœur ne souffre plus. Mais que voulez-vous faire, comment devez-vous réagir, quand vous n'avez aucun point commun avec l'élue de votre cœur, et que même votre sexualité vous oppose ?

Honte… Oh oui, elle a honte. Elle a honte de ses gestes, de ses traits. Mais, pour elle, c'est la seule solution. Son père ne le sait pas, et ses amies, celles qui sont censées être là pour elle, c'est comme si elles avaient disparu. Elles sont là, mais pour se plaindre, seulement pour cela. Mais elles ne sont pas là pour elle, pas là pour la défendre lorsqu'elle est insultée pour ses idées, pour sa sexualité.

Oui, je m'appelle « automutilation ».

Je sais que tu as honte quand tu prononces mon nom,

Il n'y a pas de loi, pas de règles dans mon jeu de toute façon,

Il suffit de se détester, tu connais la chanson.

Devant son écran lumineux, elle lit des histoires, des fanfictions, et elle discute avec ses amies virtuelles. Grâce à elles, elle pense pouvoir s'en sortir. Elle leur en parle un peu. Elle parle de l'amour qu'elle voue une personne du même sexe qu'elle, tout en restant vague, pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Elle veut garder son secret, mais en même temps, elle voudrait qu'on l'aide. Alors elle discute, pour se soulager, pour oublier Cel quelques instants. Mais rien à faire, elle n'y arrive pas. L'obsession du sang est trop forte, trop intense. Cette lame de rasoir sur son bureau, à portée de vue, à portée de main, a l'air si belle, avec sa feuille en métal, fine et tranchante.

Quand personne ne t'entend hurler à chaque instant,

Prends-moi, celle qui comble tes envies,

Oui, moi, ta meilleure amie.

Elle la saisit, et trace un autre trait sur son bras déjà mutilé. La douleur est présente, lui brûlant sa chair, mais ce n'est rien par rapport au soulagement qu'elle éprouve. Son sang est si chaud. Il se glisse lentement hors de son corps, la laissant dans un état de calme. Les larmes s'arrêtent, tandis que le liquide pourpre goutte de la plaie béante. C'est si bon de sentir Cel près de soi, surtout lorsqu'on est si seule. Son cœur se soulage de ses maux, tandis que son corps se marque de sa douleur. Elle ne veut pas se séparer de Cel, elle veut la garder auprès d'elle. C'est sa seule amie, celle qui est toujours là pour elle. Mais en même temps, elle est fatiguée de tout ça. La solitude la hante, l'incompréhension de ses amies la rend triste, et les insultes envers sa sexualité ne font que la plonger dans un profond désespoir. Elle veut simplement vivre, sans angoisses, sans problèmes. Elle se met à compter ses gestes de rage. Quatre-vingt-cinq traits marquent son corps, et plus fort encore, son âme. Les erreurs, et les blessures du passé refont surface. La mort de sa mère d'un cancer, quelques mois plus tôt. Le souvenir, si triste, allait et venait dans son esprit, jouant de la faiblesse dans son cœur, pour faire ressortir la souffrance qu'elle gardait pour elle. Cel la pousse à se mutiler encore plus, pour que la douleur du passé s'en aille. Son poignet, son avant-bras, son bras et son épaule sont maintenant recouverts de cicatrices à vif, indélébiles. Cel lui murmure de continuer, car la souffrance est toujours là. Et s'en prend donc à ses hanches et à son ventre, coupant la chair encore vierge de toutes marques. Maintenant il faut les cacher, Cel le lui a dit : personne ne doit les voir, sinon ils te diront d'arrêter.

Cette mascarade continuera tous les jours…

Prépare-toi psychologiquement avant d'aller en cours.

La peau qui pique, les yeux qui brûlent, la nuit a été dure…

Cache-moi dans ton armoire, ton instrument de torture.

Maquille-toi, efface tes cernes pour paraître bien.

Mets la dose de produits pour couvrir ton chagrin.

Et face à la glace, entraîne-toi à faire ton plus beau sourire,

Pour que personne ne se doute que tu as juste envie de mourir.

Sors de ton placard le seul pull à manches longues que tu as.

Dis des conneries à tes amies quand elles demandent pourquoi

La plupart du temps, prétends que tu as beaucoup trop froid,

Et que les blessures sur tes poignets proviennent de ton chat.

Au collège, elle n'arrive plus à soutenir le regard acerbe des gens. Elle détourne la tête, enfouissant son visage dans son énorme pull en laine. Elle se fait insulter, comme tous les jours depuis trois ans. Elle rejoint ses amies, un faux sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Elles se plaignent, encore et encore. Elle les écoute, sans rien dire, tandis qu'autour d'elle, les paroles et actes humiliants se déchaînent. Épuisée, elle se réfugie aux toilettes, mais Cel apparaît. Elle l'écoute, apeurée, trop fatiguée pour réagir de manière sensée, persuadée que Cel va l'aider. Elle pense à ceux qui la haïssent. Doit-elle vraiment mettre fin à sa vie, car son visage ne leur plaît pas ? Est elle aussi inhumaine que cela, parce qu'elle est lesbienne ? A côté, elle entend des filles rigoler, murmurant des insultes envers elle. Alors, se met à pleurer, quelques larmes, puis un torrent salé se forme sur ses joues. Et, dans un geste de désespoir, un autre trait vient se poser sur son bras. Mais le sang ne s'arrête plus. Elle panique, prend du papier et essaye de stopper l'hémorragie, mais Cel lui murmure de laisser couler, si elle veut que sa la douleur s'atténue. Alors, elle regarde son sang. Il est si rouge, si enivrant, si beau, avec son chemin qui dévale de son avant-bras jusqu'au sol. Elle se sent faiblir, mais peu importe. La douleur et les soucis s'envolent, l'espoir aussi. Elle se laisse aller au sommeil dans cette mare de sang.

Elle se réveille dans une chambre blanche, et regarde autour d'elle. Puis elle se lève, et va à la fenêtre. Elle observe la belle vue, celle des bâtiments illuminés dans la nuit sombre, comme des milliers d'étoiles. Elle décide d'aller la voir de plus haut, alors elle va sur le toit. Elle voudrait tellement rejoindre ces étoiles. Elle s'apprête à sauter, lorsqu'une main la retient. Elle se retourne, et aperçoit la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Celle qui l'a vu naître et grandir. Celle qui l'a aimé et choyée, la couvrant de bonheur :

─ PAPA ! hurle-t-elle, pleurant et tremblant de tous ses membres, songeant à ce qu'elle a failli faire.

Son père la tient, ne la lâche pas. Elle peut sentir son odeur, si douce, si réconfortante. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche, aussi doux. Elle se sent bien dans ses bras. Les yeux embués, ils échangent un regard. Un regard si intense, qui reflète tout l'amour qu'ils se vouent. Aujourd'hui, auprès de son père, dans cette étreinte qui la soutient, tous ses problèmes la quittent. Tant pis pour ceux qui veulent la voir mourir. Elle se dit alors que Cel ne lui est plus utile, mais elle la remercie. Aujourd'hui, elle a finalement trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait pour la soutenir et l'aider dans les moments difficiles.

Adieu, Cel Fharm.

Camélia Travis

* * *

Ornella Tempesta : Ta meilleure amie (Paroles remaniées)


	3. Sue

Titre : Sue

Auteur : Gryfounette

Résumé : Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un, si je veux que l'histoire vous prenne aux trippes.

Nda : Salut... Oui oui ça fait longtemps... Ne me jetez pas de pierres siouplait :3. Mais merci à tous ceux qui lisent. On a dépassé les 200 vues ! It's énoorme! (Oui moi bien parler la France. Non pas y avoir problème dans phrase XD)

* * *

J'ai honte. Comme ais-je pu être aveugle à ce point ! Je me déteste ! Je me hais ! Je me hais à un point, si fort, si intense que le reste de mes sentiments disparaissent. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Je suis si triste, je me sens si pathétique… Oh, Glacia… Pourquoi ? Si seulement je pouvais le savoir. Seulement, de toi, il ne reste que ce bout de papier, qui se chiffonne entre mes doigts bleutés par la contraction de mes muscles désespérés. Cette feuille, et ces mots, qui m'expliquent avec calme, tes sentiments déboussolés :

* * *

Adieu

Avec vous j'ai partagé un mélange de mots

En écrivant ici, j'ai tentée d'essuyer mes maux

Jamais je n'aurais crus vivre cela

Durant ces années passées, déjà

Je pense avoir fait les rencontres que j'avais à faire

C'est bien l'essentiel et le nécessaire

J'ai vécu des moments magiques

En tout point, absolument magnifiques

D'autre furent pour moi une déchirure

Mais je n'arrive plus à panser mes blessures

A force de me prendre trop d'insulte de coup de bâton

Ca a fini par me donner le bourdon

Certains fantômes du passé se sont réveillés

Voilà que j'ai fini par craquer et ma plume c'est envolée

J'en ai perdu le gout à la vie ainsi que l'envie

Mais pour tout le reste, je la remercie

Pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté

Durant ces jours passés à vos côtés

Sachez que chacun de vous resterez dans mon cœur

Car vous êtes tous une partie de mon bonheur

Mais la vie n'est pas toujours aimante

Je ne suis plus une petite fille souriante

Le vent a tourné, ma joie est partie

Mon âme va s'envoler, rejoindre l'infini

Car j'ai fait mon choix, j'en suis désolé

Celui de rejoindre les cieux, retrouvé les étoiles bleutées

Alors je clos pour toujours l'histoire de ma vie

Et je vous dis adieu, mais aussi et tout simplement merci.

* * *

Voilà, les larmes coulent à nouveau. Et ces flash-back dans ma tête, ceux ou ton visage était à la fête, sans cette inébranlable sensation de tristesse. Mais si seulement tu avais résisté. Mais faible, tu t'es écroulée, sans que personne ne puisse t'écouter.

* * *

P.s : Sue, tu m'as eu, maintenant pars ! Laisse-moi dans l'au-delà. Mais merci de m'avoir montré le chemin. En espérant qu'il ne me mènera pas à la souffrance.

* * *

Que signifie cette phrase ? Que veux-tu me dire. Tout est flou. Tes paroles, tes gestes et tes actes s'emmêlent et me perdent, dans une mélodie si douce qu'elle me fait pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as poussée à faire ça, cet acte, mais lorsque j'aurais identifié Sue je la tuerais ! Mais comment ? Aucun indice, rien. Oh Glacia, réponds-moi ! J'ai besoin d'explications. J'en ai besoin… S'il te plait.

Mais, au lieu de ça, je suis effondré ici, sans réponse, dans le silence, sous cette pluie glaciale, gelant mon cœur à l'aide d'une fine brume. Ces gouttes d'eau qui en cache d'autre, chassant celle de mes joues. Et cette putain de boite en bois, dans laquelle tu dors, ou tu es fracturée de toutes part. Si seulement j'avais été là. Et cet endroit, qui pour toujours, t'abritera, je le hais de te retenir.

Si tu savais comme je me rappelle de notre enfance. Tu te souviens, lorsque tu m'as sauvée de ces brutes. Dis, t'en souviens-tu ? Je n'étais qu'une gamine de cinq ans, toi tu en avais sept, et à nous deux, nous les avions fait fuir. Puis tu as tourné ton magnifique regard glacé vers moi, froid au premier œil. Mais en me penchant vers lui, j'ai découvert sa beauté, ta beauté. Celle qui me fait faillir, celle pour laquelle je serais capable de mourir. Je me demande si de là-haut, tes beaux yeux m'espionnent, si leurs lueurs si apaisante sont braquées sur moi. Je voudrais te revoir, te serrer dans mes bras, caresser tes doux cheveux, et sentir ton délicieux parfum, celui qui, pendant longtemps, m'a relevé. On était amies, plus même. Tu es la seule pour qui je vis, et pourtant, je suis encore là, alors que toi, tu es dans ce cercueil, allongée et paisible, toute ta souffrance envolée. Si seulement la mienne pouvais en faire de même.

Les larmes recommencent à couler, et mes mains à trembler. Je relis ton poème, agenouillé face à la pierre, comme pour réciter une prière. La pluie s'abat, plaquant mes cheveux sur mon visage. Je crie, hurle à pleins poumon mon mal être. J'ai tant besoin de toi.

Je sens une main sur mon épaule. C'est ta mère. Elle a les yeux rougis pas les larmes, et le teint blanc, comme si une partie de sa vie venait de la quitter. Elle a le regard vide de tout sentiment, seul le désespoir l'anime. Elle me fait signe d'y aller, et de te quitter pour toujours, afin d'apaiser ma douleur. Je ne veux pas, je refuse. Alors dans un élan de tristesse, et de colère, je prends la fuite, loin de tout. Je cours jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Je me stoppe en reprenant mon souffle, la vue brouillé, la gorge sèche à force d'hurler. En face de moi, la mer turquoise s'offre, ses doux bruits m'apaisent, tandis que du haut de ma falaise, je la contemple. Cette couleur ressemble tant à tes yeux. Je me rappelle de cet endroit, celui où nous jouions toutes les deux, notre maison des secrets. Tant de souvenirs déchirants. Je ne tiens plus, je m'élance. Après tout vivre sans toi, reviens à vivre sans une partie de moi, alors rien ne me sert de rester. Je me sens tomber, tandis qu'une sorte de voix m'enveloppe.

« Tu as raison, pars et rejoint là ».

Sue ?! Serait-ce elle cette voix, qui t'a poussé à t'enfoncer dans ton désespoir. Ce n'était donc qu'une voix, celle de tes douloureuses pensées. Maintenant que je le sais, je peux mourir en paix. L'impact et dur, mes os se brisent. Je ne sens rien, sauf ta douce odeur qui m'envoute et qui m'appelle. Je te rejoins, car après tout, je t'aime, et ce n'est que maintenant qu'avec toi que je vais être réunie. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je vais pouvoir me sceller avec toi. Alors je souffle mes derniers mots, tandis que la lumière, ta lumière, m'enveloppe.

« Je t'aime »

* * *

Voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plus… Et désolée si il y a des fautes _'

Bisoux

Review ? :3


End file.
